Holiday Specials
by Klonoa
Summary: St. Patrick's Day! Just Y/Y fluff and some S/J and B/R and others. Also Anzu bashing! Yaoi! Yaoi! Kawaii! Kill Anzu!
1. Valentine's Day

Valentine's Day 

****

"Yami! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!"

Yami groaned as the bed he was on bounced him up and down. He slowly turned and opened his weary eyes to see his hyperactive hikari smiling brightly at him. Yami slowly sat up in the bed that he and his hikari shared. He looked sleepily at his aibou giving him a questioning look.

"Aibou why did you wake me up? There's no school today," Yami asked.

"It's valentine's day!" Yugi jumped off the bed.

Yami slid his legs out of the covers and over the edge of the bed with confused look. "Val-in-tine's day?"

Yugi blinked then smiled, "I forgot you don't know much about holidays like this."

"Care to explain aibou," Yami said pulling Yugi into his lap.

Yugi laid his head on his koi's chest and sighed, "Well it's a day where people show how much they love their loved ones, and usually buy gifts or doing something special and fun with them."

Yami looked at Yugi strangely, "But don't we do that everyday?"

Yugi blushed, "Well, yea, it's just Valentine's day feels like a special day."

"Well," Yami nuzzled Yugi's head, "We can go out for breakfast, then go to the fair then go out for dinner and do whatever you want tonight."

Yugi looked up at Yami with glazed eyes. He leaned up and lightly kissed Yami. Yami pulled Yugi closer deepening the kiss.

They had a wonderful breakfast at a little quiet restaurant and now heading to the fair that comes once a year. The weather was nice it only snowed a little but melted, so no one was complaining especially Yami and some other (ancient) Egyptians.

"Let's go on that one, Yami," Yugi pointed to a saucer that was spinning very fast.

Yami paled slightly, "Don't you remember last time aibou?"

*Flashback*

Yugi was standing beside his yami who was vomiting in a trashcan. Yugi was rubbing Yami's back, sighing. Yami pulled his head back and was about to say something but he put his head back in the trash and threw up some more."

*End Flashback*

"Oh, well let's go on the Ferris wheel," Yugi pointed to a large wheel.

"Uh," Yami stared at the slow moving wheel.

"Please Yami. I love the Ferris wheel it can be romantic."

'Romantic? Uh, what the heck.' "Okay aibou."

"Wai!" Yugi yelled gleefully, pulling Yami to the line. When they finally got to the ride the man let the couple in and someone they didn't want to see.

Anzu had been following them for a while but they never noticed since they were too preoccupied with each other.

"Hi Yami!" she said with stars in her eyes. Yami frowned at the thing sitting across from him and pulled Yugi closer beside him.

She kept staring at Yami with a dreamy smile thinking his stare wasn't a glare. (K: Hey a rhyme!)

Yugi sighed then began thinking of a way to get rid of her. They finally reached the top then stopped while other people got on.

"Yami," Anzu cooed. (K: Eww.)

"What?" Yami gritted his teeth. Yugi could hear his yami's teeth grind.

"Happy Valentine's day! My valentine," she fluttered her eyes. (K: *gags*)

Yami looked at her with disgust as she came near him puckering her lips. (K: Ahhhh!) He clutched Yugi and turned his head away from her. Yami was surprised when Yugi growled then punched her out of the ride.

"Don't you dare touch or look at my Yami!" Yugi yelled her as she fell from the ride.

"Yami!" she called then they heard a thud.

"A-aibou."

Yugi turned to Yami then smiled sheepishly. Yami smiled then embraced Yugi, "Arigatou my aibou."

Yugi blushed as Yami kissed him. Then he pulled back and said, "I never knew you had such a great left hook."

Yugi blushed even harder and Yami gave him a thankful passionate kiss.

They were at a restaurant that was bigger than the one they went to at breakfast. Yugi was clutching Yami's arm as they walked in. "Hey there's Kaiba-kun and Jounouchi-kun," Yugi pointed.

Jounouchi noticed them and waved them over.

"Have a seat you guys," Jounouchi got up and took the seat next to Seto.

"Hey I'm not paying for, four," Seto said.

Jounouchi leaned on him, "Please. I'll make it up to you."

Seto smirked scratching Jounouchi's chin. "Okay puppy but you better make up for it."

Jounouchi rolled his eyes, "Don't I always."

Yugi giggled at the display of affection while Yami gave Seto a knowing smile.

"So Yugi how was your guys' day?" Jounouchi asked stilling snuggling into Seto's arm.

Yugi copied Jounouchi and leaned on his koi feeling Yami's arm around hi waist. "It was wonderful until at the Ferris wheel and Anzu was there."  

"Ick. How'd you get out of that one?" Jounouchi made a face at the girl's name.

Yugi flushed, "Uh…"

Even Seto was interested in what had happened with the two and how they got rid of the _thing. _

Yami smirked, "Aibou punched her off the ride and we were at the very top."

The other couple stared wide-eyed, which in turn made Yugi blushed even more.

Jounouchi shook off the shock then grinned, "Way ta go Yugi."

"Thanks," Yugi said timidly then buried his head into Yami's shoulder.

"What happened to her?" Seto asked.

"Who cares," Yami said pulling Yugi closer.

"So what do you want to do?" Yami said taking off his jacket in their room.

"Can I be on top?" Yugi flushed from embarrassment.

"What?" Yami raised an eyebrow. 

"Well, u, I mean I'll still be uke, just, um, on the top," Yugi turned who knows how many shades of red.

Yami stared at his hikari then smiled realizing what Yugi was saying. He guided Yugi to the bed then laid down letting Yugi straddle his waist.

"Like this aibou?" Yami said eyes shining with lust and love. (K: I read one where Yami was laying on the bed and Yugi was on him… I mean on him!  Y+Y: Oo;  Yugi: She's out of it.  Yami: *nods*  K: X_x  Y+Y: *sighs*)

"Happy Valentine's day. I love you my Yami," Yugi said as he leaned down over Yami.

Yami smiled, "I love you to my valentine." He leaned up and claimed Yugi's lips in a sweet passionate kiss.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

K: Cheesy! X_x

Yugi: *giggles* It's not that bad.

Yami: Especially what happened after. *Grins*

K: right… please R&R.


	2. St Patrick's Day

**St. Patrick's Day!**

****

K: Yeah St. Patrick's Day!

Yami: -___- it's way past that

K: So?

Yami: -___-

Yugi: *blinks* GREEN!

K: Oo;

Yami: Aibou?

Yugi: ^___^ READ!!

K + Yami: *blinks*

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Yami, you should wear something green," Yugi, said leaning on the couch.

Yami looked up, "Why?"

"Because it's St. Patrick's Day!"

Yami sighed, "Another holiday. Well, what would happen if I didn't wear green?"

"You'll be pinched," Yugi pinched Yami's cheek.

Yami rubbed his cheek then he noticed his light wearing the same type of pants and jacket except they were green.

"I'll be right back Yami," Yugi ran up the stairs. When he came back he was holding a green jacket. "Here."

Yami took the jacket staring at it then shrugged, slipping off his dark blue jacket and putting on the green one. "What happens if you pinch someone who is wearing green?" Yami asked as Yugi sat down beside him.

"Well," Yugi snuggled into his yami, "You get pinched by other people if you pinched someone with green on."

Yami sighed again, "Why do you people make such senseless traditions."

Yugi shrugged, "I don't know but it's fun."

The two lovers lay on the couch enjoying each other's presence.  They heard the chimes signaling someone had entered the shop. 

"Yugi! You here?"

"In here!" Yugi called.

Jounouchi, Honda, Seto, Ryou and Bakura came into the living room. They all had green on even Bakura. Jounouchi was wearing what he wore at duelist kingdom; Seto had a green trench coat,  (K: Oo;) Honda only had a green t-shirt, and Ryou and Bakura both wore green jean jackets. (K: Oo;;)

"Aren't you ready for school, Yugi?" Jounouchi asked.

"Yeah I'll just get my green backpack," Yugi jumped up and ran upstairs again. 

"He's really into this Patrick's thing isn't he pharaoh," Bakura leaned over the couch.

Yami shrugged, "Seem like it."

"Okay!" Yugi jumped down the stair.

"Yugi, ya look like a leprechaun just without the beard," Jounouchi grinned.

Yugi pouted then stiffly walked out the door. The yamis shrugged at each other then disappeared into their respective items.

(K: I'm skipping most of the school part. I found out that Japanese schools are 14 hours a day and 6 days a week. X___x I'd die in Japanese schools especially if I have to wear a skirt.)

"Seems like almost everyone remembered to wear green," Yugi said eating whatever his jiichan packed for him. They were all outside eating lunch and the yamis were out too, sitting beside their hikaris.

"Hey, guys!"

They all groaned when they heard Anzu calling them and she was getting pinched along the way. "Why is everyone pinching me?" she whined. The group grinned then got up and they each pinched her. Well, Bakura kicked her in the back of the knee, while Yami hit her over the head with Yugi's hard metal lunchbox effectively knocking her out. The group sweat dropped at the yamis.

"You're suppose to pinch her you guys," Honda said.

The yamis looked at each other then shrugged, "Same dif."

Everyone around sweat dropped.

"In a sense they are right," Ryou said. The group stared at him.

"Yeah she's in pain, right?" Yugi said. The group turned to Yugi and gave him the stare too.

"What?!" the two hikaris asked.

"You two have been hanging around your yamis, too, long," Seto muttered.

"So?" they both said and they all sighed.

"So, what are we doin' today?" Jounouchi suddenly asked.

"Let's play rugby at the park!" Honda suggested.

"Rugby?" the yamis said questioningly.

"It's almost like football," Yugi explained.

"Oh."

"Ahhhhh!"

"Yami!" both hikaris yelled, and their yamis stopped rolling around and stared at their hikaris.

"What?"

"That's not how you play," Ryou sighed.

"It isn't?" they looked at each other then jumped away from each other.

"Stop copying me!"

"You!"

"Shut up!"

"Baka!"

"Yami!!" They stopped.

"Where are the others?" Yami asked, finally noticing everyone gone.

Yugi shrugged, "Honda saw a girl and Seto and Jou went into the woods to… well you know."

"Oh." Then the yamis glared at each other. The hikaris sighed then tugged their yamis home.

"I'm glad jiichan closed the shop for today," Yugi said as they entered their room.

"Ah…" Yami stared at his aibou lovingly then glided toward him. He pulled Yugi into an embrace and began nuzzling his neck like a playful kitten. 

Yugi giggled then sighed as then nuzzles became nips. "Yaaami we need to take a shower."

"Aiiibou," Yami whined. 

"We can take on together," Yugi suggested, blushing.

"Hmm, okay," Yami, murmured into Yugi's hair then he scooped Yugi up and went into the bathroom connected to their room.

They both stripped in the bathroom well, Yami stripped them both. They slipped into the tub and turned the shower on. Yami continued nipping his light's neck and his hands roamed over the little one's chest. Yugi gasped as Yami's hand lightly brushed a nipple. Yugi turned to face his dark side and claimed Yami's mouth with his own.

(K: Remember they're both naked… Yah… *crickets chirping* …um… *runs away*)

Yami began stroking his aibou's backside and taking over the kiss. Yugi ran his hands over Yami's chest moaning into the kiss as Yami's hand moved to Yugi's hand, running his fingers through his wet hair. He pulled Yugi closer almost melding them together. Yami finally broke the hot kiss and he smirked at his aibou's flushed and panting face. He grinned as he moved down… (K: @___@   Y+Y: NOOOOOOOOOO!!)

The two were now lying in bed. They didn't bother to put on any clothes or even dry themselves. Yugi's face was tucked into the crook of Yami's neck and snoozing softly. Yami just held him with a content smile on his face as sleep finally claimed him.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Yami: I can't believe it you just skipped it! SKIPPED IT!!!

K: @___@

Yami: -___-

Yugi: V__V  aww…

Yami: It's okay aibou we can do it right now.

Yugi: ^___^ Okay! *Walks off with Yami to a room*

K: @___@


End file.
